AG055: Poetry Commotion!
is the 15th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis After Ash and Co. reach Lavaridge Town, they meet Flannery, the Gym Leader. Having just inherited the Gym from her grandfather and determined to prove her abilities, she is just as eager as Ash to battle, but the Gym’s battlefield is full of holes and therefore cannot be used. Deciding to help, the gang are hard at work filling the holes. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are standing by ready to snatch one of Flannery’s Pokémon, a Torkoal that they can give to their boss. Episode Plot Ash and friends managed to arrive to Lavaridge Town. May eats a Lavaridge Town delicacy and gives one to Pikachu, who likes it. They see people having sand baths, resting in the sand, which is said to sap away tiredness. Max, Brock and May want to have one sand bath, but Ash does not let them, stating his gym battle comes first. Max and Brock agree, leaving May disappointed. Team Rocket, who is tired and exhausted, have also arrived to Lavaridge Town. James recalls this town is famous because of the hot springs. They immediately go to a hot spring. Meowth claims they have more important things to do, but Jessie claims they could "recharge their batteries" and enjoy life for a moment. The heroes arrive to the Gym, but find nobody present. Suddenly, a girl rushes in around screaming "Hot!". Brock has Mudkip use Water Gun on the girl, who stops running. The girl throws off her green jacket and thanks Brock, who is flattered and tries to flirt with the girl, but gets dragged away by Max. Ash and May ask how the girl's clothes were lit on fire. The girl explains she was training with her Meg and Mag, her Slugma, and was accidentally burned by their Flamethrower. The girl asks what are the heroes doing here. Ash replies he is here for a Gym battle, exciting the girl, seeing she has a new challenger. The girl, who is a Gym Leader, introduces herself as Flannery, though Brock recalls the Gym Leader is supposed to be in charge by a man named Mr. Moore. Flannery sends out her Torkoal, gives it some charcoal, which it eats and spouts out smoke. Flannery starts the match, exciting Ash, but Max reminds them they need to start the battle on an official battlefield. After arriving to the battlefield, everyone is shocked how the battlefield is filled with holes. Flannery explains her last challenger liked to use the move Dig a lot and forgot to clean up the battlefield, since she was caught up in training. Flannery gives the heroes some drinks, so Max asks what are the rules. Flannery recalls her grandfather changed rules a lot, causing Max to doubt if Flannery is an actual Gym Leader. Flannery explains she has only been a Gym Leader for three days, taking over for her grandfather, Mr. Moore. Flannery explains Mr. Moore was a strong battler with his Typhlosion, but up until a while ago, he started writing Pokémon poetry. He and a few of his friends formed a club and read a book by Gavin, Mr. Moore's friend. Motivated by the book, Mr. Moore decided to go on a journey to be a great Pokémon poet, leaving Flannery in charge of the Gym. Max reminds everyone his father used to say the Gym Leader is also responsible to create an atmosphere for a battle. May explains her father is the Gym Leader Norman, amazing Flannery. Brock, after stating he's also a Gym Leader, tries to flirt once more, only to be stopped by Max again. They all decide to help her clean the gym, and Flannery prays for her grandpa watching over her. However, Mr. Moore didn't go very far away from Lavaridge Town, since he is worried about Flannery. Suddenly, Mr. Moore hides, hearing some of his friends coming, who wonder how far Mr. Moore went to and what poetry did he write. Flannery apologizes for the mess, but the heroes don't mind, for Ash will have his battle much faster this way. Mr. Moore, in disguise, watches what is happening and is ashamed Flannery hasn't cleaned the battlefield. Team Rocket is also spying on the Gym and James notices a Torkoal. Meowth imagines they could give Torkoal to the boss, who would lit candles during power outages or even lit fires for barbecues, even if James is skeptical about the idea. Suddenly, Team Rocket and Mr. Moore notice each other and run off. While taking a break from cleaning duty, Max wonders about the Badges Flannery will give out. They all go to check out, making Mr. Moore frustrated how Flannery does not know where they are. Instead, Mr. Moore, in an another disguise, comes to Flannery and asks where the restroom is. Flannery follows the man, who, upon entering the restroom, points at the safe, where the Gym Badges are. Flannery is pleased, while the man goes out of the room. The heroes wonder who the man is, who nervously smiles and runs off. Flannery shows the heroes the Heat Badges seeing she needs to be more organized. They all go back to work on cleaning the gym's field, but realize that they need a judge. Flannery explains when her grandfather was here, he had a student, who was the referee, but with Mr. Moore's absence, the student left on a vacation. Suddenly, Mr. Moore appears yet again in disguise as a judge, offering to help fix the field and judge the battle, saying he came by Mr. Moore's directions. Flannery is glad her grandfather is taking care of her, but Max thinks he should've at least prepared her before going on. As they work on the battlefield, Max claims Mr. Moore is irresponsible to leave Flannery unprepared. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears in disguise too, offering to help with the gym maintenance. Team Rocket and Mr. Moore notice each other, wondering why are they here. As everyone is distracted, Team Rocket steals Flannery's Torkoal, but are caught by the judge. Team Rocket takes off their disguises and Jessie sends Seviper, who uses Haze. With everyone's vision dimmed, Team Rocket has escaped. Everyone runs after Team Rocket, who flies off in their balloon. Ash goes to send Taillow, but the judge sends Wingull. Flannery realizes her grandfather has the same Wingull, like this judge. Wingull pokes a hole in the balloon, causing Team Rocket to fall down. Ash goes to send Corphish, but Mr. Moore sends out Typhlosion to battle Team Rocket's Seviper and Cacnea (with the latter hugging James). Seviper uses Poison Tail, hitting Typhlosion, who retaliates with Tackle. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but Flannery sends Mag, who uses Ember to counter the attack. Typhlosion uses Flame Wheel, burning Cacnea. Seviper goes to use Wrap, but gets engulfed by Typhlosion's Flamethrower. As Cacnea goes to use Pin Missile (and gets burned by Typhlosion's Flamethrower), Max and May sneak to the balloon to get Torkoal out of the bag. Meowth notices this and tries to attack May and Max, but Flannery has Mag use Flamethrower, pushing Meowth away, as Max and May carry Torkoal away. Cacnea attacks with Needle Arm and Seviper with Bite, but both get hit by Mag's Flamethrower. Just then, Mag evolves into a Magcargo. Flannery and Mr. Moore cheer, though Flannery realizes the judge is actually her grandfather. Mr. Moore sees his cover is blown, making Team Rocket confused, as why would he use a disguise to spy on his own house. Nevertheless, Cacnea fires Pin Missile, but Typhlosion and Mag use Flamethrower, pushing Team Rocket away, and to be blasted off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Flannery asks her grandfather why did he return. Mr. Moore replies he was worried about her granddaughter, causing Max to point out he should've prepared Flannery to take the position first. At the Gym, the group finishes the work on the battlefield. Mr. Moore promises Ash's Gym match will come tomorrow, but offers a sand bath, exciting May and Max. Brock tries to flirt once more with Flannery, but his ear is pulled by Max. Everyone is relaxing in the sand, but Ash and Flannery expresses their desire to battle tomorrow. This inspires Mr. Moore to write a poem. Debuts Character *Flannery *Mr. Moore Pokémon *Torkoal (Flannery's) *Flannery's Magcargo *Flannery's Slugma Item Heat Badge Quotes *"Huh? Wait a second, I thought the Lavaridge Gym was run by an older man named Mr. Moore." Brock after snapping out of his love trance. *Flannery: "I'm the Lavaridge Gym Leader alright. Gym Leader for three whole days." Ash splashes his drink. Ash: "For three whole days?!" *Meowth: "Say it wit' me! Big promotions, corner office, lots a' money!" *James: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't a lighter be easier?" *Meowth: "Rrr! A stupid 99¢ lighter can't hold a candle ta' Torkoal's firepower, you dimwitted dumbbell dope!" *"I need a lawyer." Meowth after Team Rocket's balloon goes down. *"Hehehe, Looks like the Skitty's out of the bag." Mr. Moore after his cover's blown. *Jessie: "All I asked for was a little bit of rest!"'' *James: "We did." *Meowth: "We battled da twoips and da rest is history." *Jessie: "We're blasting off again!" *James: "Relaxed?" *Meowth: "Yeah." *DING! Team Rocket blasting off again Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Tyrogue, Togetic, Dustox, Suicune. *In the beginning of the episode, the ''Who's That Pokémon? segment can be seen. The Pokémon shown was Metapod. Mistakes *When the name of the episode is said, the location where Ash and co. are is wrong - they have been traveling to the town in north-west, but on the map the location puts them as if they never left - as if they are still in Fallarbor Town. *When May says "Oops", her mouth doesn’t move. Gallery The heroes see some people taking sand baths AG055 2.jpg Mudkip uses Water Gun to douse Flannery's fire AG055 3.jpg Flannery shows her Slugma AG055 4.jpg Flannery and Ash shake hands AG055 5.jpg The heroes find the battlefield devastated AG055 6.jpg Brock tries to impress Flannery AG055 7.jpg Mr. Moore hides from the townsfolk AG055 8.jpg Team Rocket and Mr. Moore stare at each other AG055 9.jpg Disguised, Mr. Moore shows Flannery the badges AG055 10.jpg Mr. Moore comes as a judge AG055 11.jpg Meowth tries to push Torkoal onto the cart AG055 12.jpg Typhlosion attacks Seviper AG055 13.jpg Mag's Ember negates Cacnea's Pin Missile AG055 14.jpg Cacnea gets burned by Typhlosion's Flame Wheel AG055 15.jpg Meowth gets stopped by Mag's Flamethrower AG055 16.jpg Flannery's Mag starts evolving AG055 17.jpg Mr. Moore and Flannery cheer AG055 18.jpg Mr. Moore reveals himself AG055 19.jpg Team Rocket are confused as to why Mr. Moore spied on his own house AG055 20.jpg The heroes take a sand bath }} Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes